


On the run

by HowlingCommander



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Movies)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Love Story, bad boy, good girl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-04-25 20:25:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4975321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlingCommander/pseuds/HowlingCommander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poli Costella is daughter of one of America's most powerful couple and is expected to be the perfect daughter.</p><p>Bucky is the other man out of time, expert assassin with great fighting skills and perfect hair. </p><p>They meet each other by mistake and fall in love for the first time. Seeing the difficulties that romance could bring, they escape together from her parents and the evil organization he worked for, leaving them constantly on the run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Perfect Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by one of my favorite movies ever (Fire with Fire, 1986) I took part of the plot and as I start developing the story I'll make it as original as possible. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> This chapter is short bc is just an introduction, and so will be next chapter. Sorry about that.

**_Mother Lourdes Saint Convent_ **  
_Cranberry Lake, St. Lawrence County, New York, US_

My name is Polaris Costella. Or just Poli. Yeah, let's leave it at just Poli. I'm 19 years old and my parents are America's Typical Marriage: Perfect jobs, perfect social status, perfect house in the suburbs, and perfect daughter. Me.

I, of course, am far away from covering the expectations of that social label. _Perfect daughter_. I am a good girl, yeah, I am very respectful and I have manners, I wash my teeth after every meal and donate money for charity, but I couldn't care less about superficial and material things. That's why I'm my parents' pain in the ass. They can't stand my liberal and carefree way of seeing things. They don't understand my love for nature and my passion for painting. They want me to be a business woman, have my own corporation and be successful, you know, painting won't pay the bills.

But what can I do? I am a Costella, I need to keep my head high, above the rest, I am a leader by nature, I am perfect. At least I am in front of all those local cameras and people surrounding me in those luxurious balls my parents organize every once in a while. I never feel any more uncomfortable than when I'm forced to assist one of those balls.

And, of course, the cherry on top of the perfect daughter lifestyle, a catholic boarding school for women to keep me under Jesus' blessing and teach me to be a good samaritan. But I think you are wise enough to realize that the real reason I am here is because my parents are afraid I am a slut and I sleep with thousands of guys or girls before marriage. I don't blame them for thinking so tho, this generation is nuts. But honestly, I'm not against sex before marriage. Sex is good. Or that's what they say. I still don't know. Anyway, I'd like to wait for the right one to deflower me. Lol. That's how the nuns put it on religion class.

However, the good part about this place is that I made some good friends that are not martyrs or holy fools as half the people here. I have Peggy Carter, his father is a retired military man, Captain Charles Carter, and her mother happened to be Charles' nurse, Mrs. Susan Carter. Peggy is the one that helps me stay cool and get through shit when shit happens. She's the maternal figure I've needed my whole life.

And then I have Natasha Romanoff, she's a punk rock ballerina dancer, we don't much about her past life, but she was forced into here too so we're always ranting about how much we hate our existence. And also, she's always my backup when it's Mischief Time (Peggy is always scolding us about it, but if we're lucky, we get her to help us with the pranks too). Once we sneaked into the laundry room and placed a red sock into the washing machine while the Mother Superior's habit was in it. As they didn't found a responsible, the whole school was left without phone calls for one week. But it was so worth it.

And that's just how we roll. Well, that how we've been rolling for the past 3 years. And that how we'll keep rolling for another 6 months till we graduate and are 'free' to chose out future. Or so we hope.


	2. They have a team, we have our Winter Soldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to take Hydra's best asset out of cryogenic state. He has a new mission: Nicholas Fury.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, first thing first, about first chapter: LET'S PRETEND STEVE NEVER MET PEGGY Ok? AND THAT SHE NEVER WAS IN THE WWII. 
> 
> I already have a general idea of what to do with this story, I hope I have enough inspiration and time to keep updating this as frequently as possible.

**_HYDRA MAIN FACILITY_ **  
_Palatine Forest, Rhineland, Germany_

"What do you mean they found Captain America?" John Garrett was more than unpleased with the news. The national hero who "died" fighting against Hydra was back, of course he's gonna screw up all the plans they had to attack S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Director Fury informed all the personnel and gave orders to keep him in S.H.I.E.L.D's HQ while he recovers" Alexander Pierce informed via video call. "It's rumored that he's planning on starting the Avengers Initiative"

"Avengers Initiative?"

"Yes sir. The idea is to bring together a group of remarkable people, see if they become something more. See if they can work together when they need them to. To fight the battles they could never fight"

"Nick always has a plan, of course." Garrett whispered "Well, we cannot allow any more delays. I'll expect another report tomorrow first hour"

"What do you mean with delays?"

"Hail Hydra" Garrett said.

And the screen went black.

"Agent Walt" He called

"Yes sir" the agent stood in front of him, wearing Hydra's uniform

"It's time. Take the asset out and begin his one week training before he sets off"

"Where to, may I ask?"

"The states. New York" John knew exactly what to do, and to get to Fury he needed to start with the so mentioned Avengers. 

"If Nicholas Fury has a team, we have our Winter Soldier." He whispered more to himself, and then he noticed the agent still standing there "Well, what are you waiting for? There's a mission to fulfill"

The agent nodded and sneaked out of the room. The plan was done. The soldier was ready. But they couldn't just send a team and attack Shield's facility... They needed to stay undercovered for some time.

*****************************

_Ring Ring_

_Ring Ring_

_Rin-_

_"Hello?"_

_"Mother Lourdes, long time no speak"_

_"John? Oh my old friend, how have you been?"_

_"I've been better. I need your help"_

_"Everything's in order in the organization?"_

_"Everything's good, but we need a place to stay low for some time. And that place happens to be New York."_

_"Say no more. 30 kilometers at the east of the convent, deep in the forest, 15 minutes away from the lake there's a lab underground. Tell me when may I expect your arrival and I'll make sure Sister Johnson is waiting for you"_

_"As efficient as always Lourdes. Next week. On Monday first hour. I'll tell Alexander to visit you in my representation"_

_"I look forward to it"_

_"Hail Hydra"_

_"Hail Hydra"_

_Beep- Beep._

**********************************

Sunday, 8 pm

The winter soldier stood there, fighting uniform and tools ready. Knifes and guns bigger than his muscles, mask and googles on, his left arm had just been checked and assisted. He was ready for his next mission. He was always ready.

"Nicholas Fury. Your new mission"

The soldier nodded and stepped into the jet. 18 hours till Cranberry Lake, New York, USA.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, what do you think so far? I had to do a lot of research about hydra and the names and I invented some names (like agent walt lol) and I'll just try to make it as clear as possible.
> 
> Thanks for reading x


	3. Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sight of an unexpected visitor leaves Poli confused and mesmerized.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She saw him, yay! 
> 
> And with 'she' I mean you... Yeah, you'll see that I included those (h/c) (h/l) (s/c), and it's because you are supposed to be Poli (for now...) This is a reader insert anyways.
> 
> Also, I made some corrections on the previous chapter bc of a mistake in Hydra's hierarchy (according to marvel.wikia.com, Ward is part of Garrett's team, and I wrote the opposite lol srry about that) (that probably is something you already knew but I don't watch agents of shield bc international chanels here in south america are an annoying mess)
> 
> So, i hope you like this chapter and that you begin to see where this story is going (even if the writer doesn't know it herself)

As the jet landed in the deep forest, Hydra's commandos leaded by Grant Ward carefully made its way into the undercovered facility. The winter soldier was the last to leave the jet, looking around for any threat.

As mother Lourdes promised, agent, or Sister, Daisy Johnson was waiting for them at the entrance of the lab.

"Skye" Ward greeted, a small smile tempted to appear, but he rapidly managed to hide it

She cleared his throat, making him speak again

"Any news on the convent?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary. We're keeping an eye on Costella, though. The plans are still in course, but her abduction is dated for her graduation day."

"Good. Any S.H.I.E.L.D agent infiltrated?" Ward asked. He was worried about them getting involved with the convent. Poli was a potential agent, raised on martial arts and mental exercises to increase her IQ to equal the one of a genius. It was obvious S.H.I.E.L.D wanted her on their side. And it was obvious they had undercover agents to take care of her. Her "parents" might already have a suspicion about the convent's running.

"We have two suspects, sir. Her two closest friends. Natasha Romanoff is known to be a full skilled fighter, raised in Germany her records shows a void of data between the years of her adolescence" Skye informed

"Romanoff..." The name had a familiar taste on the lips. _The red room_. "Keep an eye on her."

She nodded and continued "Carter. Peggy Carter. Military father, is of general knowledge her parents' relation with S.H.I.E.L.D as well as their good relation with the whole Stark Family. We certainly believe she is aware of the convent's purposes"

"Has Costella given any signs of suspicion?"

"Not at all. She's looking forward to her graduation day. She says she'll finally be free" Skye smirked. Of course Hydra had other plans for her.

"Dumb girl. After we apply the renewed super soldier serum in her and turn her into our super puppet, S.H.I.E.L.D will fall down." That evil knowing smirk plastered all over his face.

*********************

"Polaris, this time please be back at six o'clock. You got us so worried last time we didn't see you here and it was already 7:15" Peggy said sternly, but a tenderness covered her words showing how much she cared for the young girl.

"Yes mom. Six. On. Point. I promise" Poli said abd rolled her eyes, smiling at the maternal show of affection while grabbing her backpack full of painting tools

"We're serious Poli. Last time Mother Lourdes almost noticed you were missing, but thankfully I am an awesome actress so she believed me when I said you were stuck in the bathroom after the spicy Mexican food they served that day" Nat said in a serious tone. She was worried as well.

"You said that?!!" Poli's eyes went wide as she snorted at Nat's words

Both girls gave their protégée a glare

Peggy wasn't the only one aware of Hydra's relation with the convent, that's why both girls were there to take care of the girl, that's why both girls got worried whenever Polaris left for her painting hour twice a week at the forest, but they knew that if she didn't have those hours for herself, the poor girl would explode out of stress.

"Girls," Poli started while tying her black cardigan around her waist and climbing the window that led to the small garden she needed to cross before stepping out into the forest "I promise. I'll be here at six o'clock so you better have my bath ready by that time" she winked and jumped off

"Ugh this little girl" Peggy rubbed her temples and sat on her bed

"Maria told you the news?" Nat asked

"What is it?" Peggy asked

"They found Captain America! He's at the headquarters recovering..."

Peggy's mouth went 'o' shaped as she listened to Nat telling the news. The girls started talking in their dorm waiting for Poli to be back, oblivious to what was going on 15 minutes away from her spot next to the lake...

*****************************

Poli arrived at her usual spot right next to the lake, behind some bushes that covered her, her trestle and canvas from any surprise and unwanted visitors.

She usually arrives at 4:50 pm and as she settles everything to begin her happy hour, the sunset positions itself to be delicately painted by those talented hands.

"Alright" She placed the canvas on the trestle "I painted you last time, I need something different today" she said while looking up at the sun; the one whose rays covered her (skin/c) skin.

"I need something intriguing" she took out from her backpack the many brushes of different sizes, the variety of paints, as watercolors, acrylics and oils

"I need something..." She put her (h/l) (h/c) up in a messy bun "...intense"

She kneeled next to the lake and filled a cup of water, for the watercolors, and returned to her place in front of the blank canvas

"I need something unique and inspiring and..."

 _"ONE_  
TWO  
ONE, TWO, THREE"

The sound of feet running in sync and someone leading the group, singing in a military style shook her out of her thoughts. _What in the fuck?_

Tiptoeing more into the forest, using the tall bushes as her best hiding allies, she looked around for the people that, oddly, was there in the forest too.

The sound of jogging steps became louder, and she finally spotted a group of about 20 people, men and women, jogging on a straight line, following the one guy ahead who was singing and shouting for them to keep going.

They were all wearing black combat boots and a black jumpsuit with a strange logo on the left: A red octopus.

Lots of questions ran through Poli's head, the main ones being ' _Who the hell is this people', 'What are they doing here?'_ and _'Is the convent in danger?'_

She was readying herself to leave and tell her friends about the visitors when she saw, a few feet behind the group, a tall male figure with shoulder length brownish hair and well built muscles. Yeah, that's something she couldn't avoid staring at because of that tight black t-shirt and black cargo pants he was wearing, unlike the rest of the group. His brown locks were bouncing all over his face because of the jogging, so she couldn't catch his facial features clearly, but she caught his strong jawline covered with a small stubble and a frown above his unknown-color eyes. Not a single drop of sweat ran down his forehead.

As the group continued running out of the area, her eyes were glued to the mysterious man, admiring the muscles of his back contracting, those broad shoulders that were just the beginning of a pair of strong heavy arms; one flesh and one metal. **Metal?!** _Metal_... That only left Poli even more confused, but soon she was drown again into the sight of the stranger. Eyes wandering down to his firm and rounded ass, following those sinful and ridiculously toned thighs. _Wait, what?_

A foreign sensation built inside Poli's belly. Her breathing quickened, heart beating on her throat.

Alone once again, she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and whispered to herself something that was running through her mind the whole time

"Beautiful"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bucky is beautiful and he makes my day everyday. 
> 
> And, if there's something you don't understand until now, leave it in the comments so I'll make sure to include the answers during the development of the story!
> 
> Aaaaaand, if you could link me to a good website where I can watch the complete seasons of Agents Of Shield, I'd owe you the world and some cookies x


	4. Undercover Skye. Did Mother Lourdes hired a security agency?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The winter sodlier won't leave Poli's head, but by the end of the chapter she'll have more important things to think about...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm slowly getting to the chapter where the lovebirds meet, I promise ;-; 
> 
> I hope it's all making sense (like Skye's real intentions and Nat's trip and the fact that Peggy is there lol) 
> 
> Poli's parents will develope more into the story soon, they're very important part of this.
> 
> And I was thinking of these pajamas bc I'm in love with that style http://m.aliexpress.com/item/32262118430.html?tracelog=storedetail2mobilesitedetail

Throwing everything back into her backpack, hiding the trestle and canvas back under some bushes (their usual spot), she stood up and ran back to the convent. She didn't feel like painting anymore, her mind was traveling through a valley of dark chocolate locks and masculine jaw, some of the few physical features she clearly caught.

She kept running until she reached the garden of the convent, and saw Mother Lourdes and Sister Johnson talking on the front door with a young man dressed in a black suit. _Is he part of the group she saw earlier? But he's not wearing the same uniform... Maybe he's the leader! Wait, leader of what exactly? Ughhh_

Mother Lourdes opened one of the big brown doors and motioned for him to enter. Poli took that as her opportunity to cross the yard and climb her window. She climbed the small tree that she used as stairs and pushed the window open, but it was locked. Nobody was in the room. Of course, it was 5:30, the girls weren't expecting her for another half an hour. As she was taking out her phone from her pocket, she heard footsteps approaching and she froze in place. That was it. The nuns had found her and were going to kick her out of their holy education house. That didn't sound that bad, though...

"Poli?!" A familiar raspy voice whispered aloud and she looked down

"Nat! Hey!"

"The hell are you doing up there?"

"I came back early"

"Yeah, I can see that" Nat said, raising a brow at Poli, confused at the fact she was early. If anything, she would always be there past 6 o'clock. They were scolding her about it just before she left! Something didn't fit... "Wait there"

With that Nat left, probably to enter through the back door Poli never used because she preferred the action and adrenaline of climbing up the window like a secret agent. _How ironic_.

As she was waiting for Nat or Peggy to appear and open the damn window, sitting in one of the tree's branches she spotted in the distance two men at the the ends of the garden, where the forest starts. The men were wearing the uniform she saw earlier. Did Mother Lourdes hired a security agency or something? Why would she?

Suddenly, she felt a hand taking her by the collar of her shirt and dragged her into the room. She squealed as she landed flat on her bum. Standing up she was welcomed by two pairs of concerned eyes, eyes that without words were asking the one question.

"Thanks girls" Poli said, as she stood up and walked to her bed, ignoring the unspoken question

"Polar-" Peggy said

"Peg, I'm fine, look" she opened her arms and twirled in place, slowly so Peggy could examine her and confirm there was no harm "no injuries, no harm. I'm complete!" Poli sounded a little exasperated now. She will never get a hundred percent used to the overprotective pair of sisters, more like mothers, she has as friends. In fact, they both look a bit older than 19... She's never thought of it before...

"Well, but if nothing happened, why are you here earlier than usual?" Nat pushed.

Poli's plan was to tell the girls what she saw, the people she saw in the forest and the young man talking with mother Lourdes, but she thought of _him_ and the feeling he brought to her. She felt as he was her new little secret and she chose to keep it like that, at least for a while

"Erm, the sun wasn't cooperating and I left so excited I didn't realize I'm running out of watercolors" She scratched the back of her neck and looked down at her shoes

Nat gave Peggy a knowing look. They knew when she was lying, but also they knew not to push Poli too far when it came to talking to them. She's going to tell them when she's ready to do it.

"Really?" Peggy asked and walked towards her "Well, what about we go get you a new set of watercolors this weekend?" She threw an arm around her and Poli nodded "Good"

With her arm still around her shoulders, Peggy leaded Poli to the bathroom "You're lucky we made the bath early this time"

Poli breathed in the smell of Peach and Roses of her favorite lush bombs and smiled.

"Thanks Pebbles!"

Peggy opened her mouth to yelled the shit out of her but Polaris was faster and shut the door, earning a fist to land in the door followed by Peggy's voice

"I'VE TOLD TOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Polaris laughter ringed through the bathroom causing Nat to giggle at her childish behavior.

Peggy reached Nat with a glare and sighed "Something is wrong"

"I know, she looks distant" Nat replied, a serious expression covering now her face "What if she saw the Hydra agents in the forest?"

"That's probable..." Peggy trailed "As long as they didn't touch her or see her"

"Oh, I'm sure she hid pretty well. You know, the secret agent scene flows through her blood" Nat smirked

"Nat, they don't have the same blood" Peggy gave a tired sigh

"But they raised her! But wait, she doesn't know their real job..." She looked so concentrated it was almost comical "Ok, ok, let's drop subject now" Nat shook her head and Peggy mouthed a 'Thank you'

********************************

Stepping into the tub full of warm water, she sit down and let her muscles relax. She usually feels bad about having baths because they not eco-friendly; and she would usually overhear her friends' conversation whenever she had the opportunity, but not today. Her eyes stared blankly at the shower's wall.

One single thing was clouding her mind: _Him_

It felt like a crush, she hadn't have one since elementary school, when she assisted a boys and girls school. His name was Matthew Stone and they were both 9 years old when Matt lend her an extra set of crayons because Poli forgot hers at home. After that, she would always share her chocolate chips cookies with him in lunch time. It didn't last long though, she was transferred to study high school at the convent and never ever did she heard about Matt.

But she doesn't even know that guy. She just saw him jogging from a reasonable distance. She couldn't even see the color of his eyes. She doesn't know his name. Age. Is he married. Does he have a pet. Favorite ice cream flavor. Nothing at all. And somehow he wouldn't leave her head.

Poli started washing her body, and as her fingers graced along her curves, she thought of him and how would those big hands feel against her untouched skin.

"Ughhhhh, whyyyy" she threw her head back, already aroused by her previous thoughts "I need to see him again" she whispered "yes, I will see him again"

Stepping out of the bathtub wrapping a towel around her body, she walked back into the dorm, finding it empty.

Laying on her bed was a note saying: _"Nat was about to pass out from hunger, meet us at the dining hall when you're done xx"_

She put on her (f/c) satin pajamas, lace night robes and a pair of flats.

Walking down those big halls, turning left and then right, the place was as big as a castle, she heard someone talking, so she hid beside one of those tall statues of an angel and the person approached with heavy steps

"Coulson, I need a little more time. You know Hydra's attacks are always unexpected" She recognized that voice as Sister Johnson's. Poli saw her standing there, phone in hand and a frown that reached every muscle in her face

"Yes, she's fine in here. She doesn't even know what Hydra is"

There was a pause and then Skye sighed "Okay, I'll try. Romanoff is leaving for DC this weekend."

What? Nat never mentioned any trip

"Okay." And she was about to hung up when she said

"Oh Phil," Johnson looked around and Poli hid once again. Then she whispered on the phone "they brought the Winter Soldier"

With that, she left.

Poli had a lot of research to do.

1\. What is Hydra  
2\. What are their plans  
3\. Who do they wanna attack  
4\. Who is the Winter Soldier

_Oh boy_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I'll start working on next chapter as soon as possible because I need my Bucky Bear to make a grand entrance into the story.


	5. Who is this man?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They don't meet yet. Sue me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, Poli doesn't meet him but she's thirsty for info. 
> 
> Next chapter they'll meet each other, I promise. I'm taking some parts of CA:TWS movie to give it a little more sense. 
> 
> I hope you like this.

As expected, there wasn't much information out there in the internet about Hydra, but Poli found a small description on a history website that gave her the main idea: Terrorist organization.

That's all she needed to know. Well, not all, actually that's not even close to answering all her questions. Why is this terrorist org involved with the convent? Do her parents know this? _I bet they don't know, wouldn't put her china doll in danger..._

As she was scrolling down on the website, she found the 'Recommended articles' section at the bottom of the page, she clicked on the one that said **" Captain America: The National Hero"**

What she read was a small reminder of the history classes she had back at elementary school. They didn't give any history classes there at the convent, she didn't mind tho, history could get a little boring sometimes.

She read about Steve Rogers' life before entering the army, how his life changed after being injected with the serum with one of Stark's machines, his development in the battlefield and how he sacrificed his life on his last battle against... Hydra.

Wait, what in the heck? Captain America died fighting these people and 70 years after they're still a thing? "Wow, well done government." She sarcastically whispered to herself

Thing is, the government didn't know about this because the government wasn't Hydra's target. S.H.I.E.L.D is Hydra's target now. Maybe they weren't their target 70 years ago because it didn't exist by that time, but now they're the only thing impeding their taking over the country and soon the world. Once they take them down, they'll be able to do whatever they want. Bad thing Poli had no clue (about anything)

Her eyes were locked in the screen, her brain absorbing all the new information

" _After Captain Rogers was claimed to be 'Missing in Action', a very affected Howard Stark, along with closest friends Charles and Susan Carter started a secret organization to fight against attacks like the one Rogers had to fight. Mentioned organization was called 'S.H.I.E.L.D', which activities are unknown for the general audience now in present time"_

"What were Peggy's parents' names again?" She started to think about it. Peggy wasn't there in the convent for anything. Charles and Susan Carter, S.H.I.E.L.D founders along with Howard Stark, like in the great billionaire, genius, playboy, philanthropist Tony Stark's father Howard Stark? Yeah, Peggy knew about S.H.I.E.L.D and Hydra.

Scrolling down the article she reached the subtitle " ** _James Buchanan Barnes_** " She raised a brow and kept reading

" _Best friends since childhood, Bucky Barnes and Steven Rogers were inseparable on both schoolyard and battlefield. Barnes is the only Howling Commando to give his life in service of his country."_

Attached was a black and white photo of Bucky and Steve, hugging and laughing. She stared at Bucky's face intently, _'Kinda familiar don't you think Poli?' 'Of course brain, his face is in every history book' 'You know there's something more...'_

"I don't know, I-" She was cut when she heard the key being put in the doorknob, and the door opened just in time for Poli to close the websites and she turned around to see Nat and Pegs closing the door and throw themselves into the closest bed

"Ughh. Oh my god, I'm never working out with you ever again" a very sweaty Peggy said

"Aw don't be so dramatic, we just ran 60 minutes straight, and did some one on one combat training" Nat smirked

"Oh, yeah, I'm sorry I forgot you're like a fighting machine" Peggy rolled her eyes and muttered something like "That's how she keeps that ass in shape" before drinking the whole bottle of water in one sip

"I heard that!" Nat threw a pillow at her beat friend and both of them started laughing

After a moment of being completely ignored, Poli cleared her throat and both girls turned to look at her sitting on her desk, an amused look dancing on her eyes

"Wow Nat, I didn't know you had any knowledge on fighting and self defense" Poli said half surprised, she was surprised actually, but more about the horrified expression on her best friends' faces

"Uhmm, yeah it's something I learned while studying ballet" Nat replied, her 'oh shit, we fucked up' expression changing to a calmer one

"Oh, I see. It's very useful, don't you think? You should teach me someday" She offered a warm smile, a smile that camouflaged the hundreds of thoughts running through her mind

"Sure thing little girl. You might even last longer than Pebbles" The red head smirked mischievously

Peggy, as Nat had planned, was giving her a glare because of the nickname that annoyed her so much

Poli giggled and went to her wardrobe, picked a pair of black Dr Martens and a black hoodie, and putting them on she said

"I'm going to the lake to draw some sketches. I'll be back at 6"

"Polaris I don't think that's a good idea. Look at the weather" Peggy-mama-bear said. Indeed, it was 4:30 in the afternoon and the sky was grey, with small hints of light blue on the sides

"What a perfect view" Poli breathed out. Dark days were her days "I'm taking my pocket lantern with me"

"Cellphone?" Nat asked

"Right here" Poli patted the back pocket of her denim jeans

"Okay, please be here at 6 o'clock. I have something to tell you" Nat advised, and Poli gave a wary look before climbing the window

"Okay"

And she jumped out.

*******************************

"Ahhh" Poli sighed, settling herself on the grass, legs crossed and her back was resting against an old tree "I'm feeling a little black and white today, so" she took out her sketch book and a black pencil, more like a charcoal pencil and started drawing a silhouette.

Inspired by the photograph she saw earlier on the web, she started drawing two persons, hugging and laughing. She didn't realize she was drawing Steve and Bucky until she finished and giving a soft blow to the piece of paper, she gasped "Wow, nice job girl" she said to herself

She took a new paper sheet out and her hands started moving by themselves. Frowning in concentration, sticking her tongue out, she was drawing Bucky. Something about that national hero seemed too familiar to her. She drew his strong jaw line, shaped nose, and catching eyes. As she was rubbing her finger along the silhouette, giving the drawing certain techniques only a gifted person like her could manage to apply, she started adding some features. Longer hair, a combat uniform and finally, a metal arm.

When she saw the final result she was speechless. It was him, the mysterious man. How did she went from Bucky to...

"No fucking way" she whispered

She felt as she had just unraveled the world's biggest mystery.

Her shock was short lived as she heard a plane, more like a jet landing on the grass not so far from her current location.

She sneaked away from her spot, getting closer to the noise. After a good 5-minute-walk, she hid behind a tall bush next to an even taller tree and saw a group of agents dressed in Hydra uniforms coming out from and underground facility. The young man who was speaking to Mother Lourdes the other day was there giving the group indications before they all boarded the ship. Then a tall, strong figure came out and listened to whatever the young man was telling him. You recognized him to be the mysterious man because of the metal arm. He was wearing a black outfit that consisted of a leather jacket that lacked the left arm sleeve, reinforced combat trousers, and black boots. He was also wearing a mask that covered the lower half of his face and a pair of goggles. After a few minutes, the soldier nodded and stepped into the plane.

Poli stayed stuck in place for a few minutes before going back to the lake to pick up her stuff. The sky was even darker then, unlocking her phone she saw the time, 5:42. She texted Nat a quick 'I'm on my way x' and took her lantern out. Her mind was full of blanks at that moment. He was Hydra! God know what kind of things he's been told to do. Is he really Bucky Barnes? But, how could that be possible? If Bucky was still alive, he'd be like ninety something years old.

Then, Who is that man?

Poli climbed the tree that leads to her window, finding it open this time she climbed in and found Nat and Peggy reading some gossip magazines

"Darlings, I'm hoooome" Poli said in a sing-song voice. Her head was hurting, she was frustrated by the lack of information and she was hungry as fuck, but seeing her two best friends always put a smile on her face

"Oh sweetie, you've finally arrived! *kiss* *kiss*" Peggy stood up and greeted the young girl with a kiss on each cheek and a fake British accent. Nat started giggling and asked

"How was your happy hour today?"

"Good, good. Black and white was today's theme" she smirked "I liked my final results. I'll show you later, after dinner"

"About that honey" Nat sat on the bed and patted the space next to her for Polaris to take a sit.

"Yes??" Polaris slowly walked to the bed and sat down

"I need to go on a small trip"

"Oh?" She turned to look at Peggy, who walked towards the bed and crawled next to Poli, putting her arm around her shoulders "What for?"

"Uhmm, I need to go visit my boyfriend" Nat nervously lied and Peggy had a grin forming on her face

"Boyfriend? You had a boyfriend? What's his name?" Poli asked, truly curious about Nat's love life

"His name's Clint" Peggy snorted and Nat sent her a look that would kill even the most dangerous enemy she's ever faced. Poli looked up at Peggy with a questioning look

"Oh my, sorry. It's just that *laugh* Clintasha is just the cutest thing I've ever seen in my life" Peggy was actually crying at that point. Poli started giggling and when she turned back to look at Nat, she found her rosy cheeks and the famous killer glare

"Where does he live?" Poli asked after Peggy's laughter faded a bit

"Oh, here in New York, but we're visiting a new friend who lives in DC"

"A new friend?"

"Yes. You can ask Peggy about him, she seems very interested in him" It was Nat's turn to smirk and laugh at Peggy's serious look and red cheeks

"Don't worry Peg, you will meet him soon" She winked and Peggy rolled her eyes. Nat then directed her words to Poli and with a loving expression she said "please, take care while I'm gone" Poli jumped into her open arms and Nat whispered in her ear "don't get into much trouble"

"Yes mom"

"Good. Cheesy moment over. Let's go get something to eat before I leave" Nat stood up and walked to the door

"Are you leaving tonight?" Poli and Peggy walked out of room, closing the door behind them

"Yeah, I already talked to Mother Lourdes about it." False. What Natasha did was design a perfect escape plan with Daisy Johnson, who being a S.H.I.E.L.D agent infiltrated in Hydra was able to contact Coulson's team and told them to send one if S.H.I.E.L.D's quinjets to pick Nat up without Lourdes knowing.

"Okay, then, I guess it'll be just you and I Peggy Bear" Poli bathed her eyelashes and Peggy smacked her butt, saying "Will you ever be done with the nicknames?"

"Never!"

They all giggled as they reached the dining room and started eating and chatting. The three of them had their minds busy in other, not so different, things.

********************************

"Lourdes is already sleeping. Just go to the west of the convent, a quinjet is already waiting for you"

"Thanks Daisy. Please take care of the girls and yourself"

"Will do. You too Nat. Remember your last encounter with the Winter Soldier"

"I try not to, but you're right. We don't know what his target is this time"

They hugged and Nat left. She had a man out of time to meet.

She spotted the jet and ran to it. The doors opened and a familiar face greeted her and guided her into the ship

"Natasha" Maria Hill handed her a folder with the information about Steve Rogers

"Hey Hill," she smiled and read the files "How long till Washington, DC?"

"Four and a half hours. Our new guest has an apartment there, pick him up and meet Fury at 10 am"

Natasha nodded and took a sit.

_Four hours till Washington, DC._

***********************************

Once there, Maria handed Nat the car keys and gave her the address, and she quickly jumped into the cool black car. As she was driving around the park, she spotted a young blonde man with the upper half of his body's symmetry of a Dorito, running at an inhuman fast pace, looking barely tired.

She saw him talking to another guy who was sitting under a tree and looked as he had ran 6 hours without a break. She parked next to them and lowering her window she said "Hey there, fellas. Do any of you know where the Smithsonian is? I'm supposed to pick up a fossil."

Steve turned to look at her "Ms Romanoff?"

She nodded and gestured him to get in. Steve gave a brief farewell to his new friend and hopped into the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Kissy face


	6. Ophelia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poli learns part of the truth in a very ba way, how many lies has she been told? Once in her safe place a visitor makes his appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly hope it's all making sense. I'm having good ideas for the next chapters, as how their relationship will develope and them finally running away together, y'know, I can imagine them in a Bonnie and Clyde style lol
> 
> Well, if you're actually following this fic thank you and enjoy x

It was past 5 o'clock, the girls had just come back to their room from an interesting but very tedious literature class. Today's topic was Hamlet.

"Peeeeeeeeggyyyyyyyyyyyyyy" Poli whined while rolling on her bed, but Peggy ignored her again and kept on reading her book. She's been doing that since they arrived, but whenever she asked 'what' Poli would remain silent. That annoying little shit.

"PEEEEEGGYYYYYYY PLEAAAASE" She insisted. Is not that she was just bugging Peggy, she loved to do that but that was not the case today. She actually wanted to ask her something, but she didn't know how to approach the topic. It's been two weeks since Nat left and you hadn't known anything about her. Peggy said she called telling she arrived safely and that she was already in DC. She didn't say when will she be back, though, so you thought this was the perfect opportunity to asked Peggy about her parents and her relation with S.H.I.E.L.D. And there were so many other things she wanted to ask, but her head was a hurricane and different ideas were flying around on her mind.

"Poli, shut up! I can feel a headache already on its way" She put her book down and started rubbing her temples. Poli felt bad about her, she didn't wanna bother her, so she climbed into Peggy's bed and hugged her

"Sorry Pebbles" She mumbled into her shoulder and Peggy sighed

"Hey, what's wrong? You're usually a little less annoying than this. Is something bothering you?" MAMA BEAR MODE: ON.

"Yes. Well no, there's nothing specific but I- I mean" Poli didn't know how the hell to ask 'What do you know about S.H.I.E.L.D and Hydra?' without actually saying it, because then Peggy was gonna be the one asking her lots of question about how she found out about those organizations, and her protective side would rush out.

"Polaris," Peggy shifted a little so that Poli was looking up at her "You can tell me anything, you know that don't you?"

"Yes, I know but-" A knock on the door interrupted the moment. She sighed and laid back on the bed, shouting

"Come in!" And Sister Johnson entered the room

"Polaris, please go to the phone room. Your parents are on the line"

Poli raised her brows in surprise and answered a simple 'Okay' before leaving. Once alone, Daisy told Peggy about her previous conversation with Coulson and Poli's parents

"I talked with them earlier, they are planning on sending her to live with his brother for some time. They say she isn't safe in here" Daisy informed

"What?? I mean, she is not completely safe in here, but she doesn't even know she has a brother and vice versa. They don't even know each other!"

"That's exactly what I thought, but there are still three months left for you all to graduate and if she stays here, Hydra will take her no matter what"

Silence filled the room as both girls got lost in thought. A big battle was coming and they were ready to fight, but Poli wasn't.

Suddenly, the door flew open, a bruised, tired and panicked Nat entered the room

"He killed Fury."

*****************************

_On the phone_

_"Polaris, we've talked about this before. When you graduate you'll apply for a job at Stark Industries"_

_"Yes mom, when I graduate not now. Why do I suddenly have to go visit Mr. Stark?"_

_"Because he has limited vacancies and we want to make sure you get one of them"_

Poli remained silent. It was already sad that they were deciding her future, can't they at least let her enjoy her last months before becoming an adult?

_"Polaris?"_

_"I'm not coming. Graduation is just three months away and then I'll be your business puppet. Now, if you excuse me, I have some sketches to finish. Goodbye mother"_

_"Polaris don-"_

She hung up and sighed. That sigh became a groan and warm tears started making their way down her cheeks. She wanted to be an artist, she knew she was good at it and it's what makes her the happiest on earth, why couldn't they just accept that?

"Three more months in this jail only to go to a worst one: my life" she whispered. She kept crying, slipping down into the floor, her back resting on the wall. Her breath steadied eventually as she fell asleep.

It was already 6 pm when she woke up with a headache, every bone in her body hurt. It was pretty dark outside, but she needed something to distract herself. She really liked today's literature lesson about Hamlet, but what caught her attention the most was Ophelia's tragic ending.

Inspired by that, she decided to recreate John Everett Millais's piece of art. She stood up and ran back into her room to grab her varsity jacket to wear over her uniform (a white polo, a blue/black kilt hanging above her knees, a pair of knee socks and black combat boots).

When she reached her room and was about to open the door, she overheard an odd conversation going on inside

_"Steve and I arrived at his apartment and we heard one of his old records playing from inside. Poli's parents stepped out from the apartment next door, they were assigned to take care of Steve, and they greeted us. Steve had no clue they were agents too so I didn't say anything. Once they left, we walked into his place and we found Fury hiding in there. He said Hydra attacked his car when he was on his way to a meeting with Alexander Pierce here in DC."_

_It was Nat's shaky voice, she sighed and continued with the story "He gave Steve a usb or something I don't even know, I was watching at the window. There was something, or someone but I couldn't see it neatly, it was pretty dark. Then, my eyes went wide as I saw something bright approaching in the direction of the window. I bumped Steve to the side as the window exploded with a loud crush" Her voice was louder and quicker, she sounded agitated "And then Ed and Norah slammed the door open with guns up in front of them, they stayed to assist Fury so Steve and I climbed the alleyway stairs to the rooftop and the attacker started jumping from one rooftop to another so I had to stay in there, pulling the trigger as fast as possible in his direction, I knew it was him, it was The Winter Soldier" her voice cracked_

_"Nat that's enough" Sister Johnson whispered but Nat breathed deep_

_"Steve chased after him, jumping the roofs just like the assassin did, I lost sight of them so I went back down. The Costellas were there, watching as a group of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents took Nick's body in a gurney. They said he was still alive, but when Steve came back he had a puzzled expression, as if he'd seen a ghost. The four of us made our way to the hospital and saw Maria outside the operation room. He didn't make it." Nat had tears in her eyes, Peggy was shocked as fuck and at the verge of tears as well, and Skye was mad at Hydra. She knew just a small part of their plans, she should have known this attack was coming._

Poli had tears in her eyes, her brain slowly digesting all the information. Her parents, Ed and Norah Costella were agents. S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, right? She should have known... And Peggy and Nat?? Were they really 19? Just another students? What was her place? Was she with the good ones or the bad ones? Who were the good ones? She hoped her parents.

She held the doorknob to open the door but decided that facing them right now wasn't something she was ready for. So she just ran, again, ran out into the only safe place she knew.

She didn't feel cold anymore, she was running like her life depended on reaching the lake, her project of recreating the beautiful painting long forgotten.

When she finally reached that old tree, and saw her canvas and other painting tools laying there she felt an outburst of energy and rage, as she started throwing it all away, her brushes slowly drowning into the lake waters, paint cans in the air landing god knows where.

Then she heard and felt some footsteps approaching but she didn't care. Actually, she started screaming. Shouting. Yelling. She looked insanely mad

"WHO IS THERE? GET OUT!" She turned around, looking for the intruder

"COME ONE, I DON'T FUCKING FEAR YOU! WHAT THE HELL YOU WANT FROM ME?!" She closed her eyes, tumbling a bit, her feet betraying her steadiness.

"What do you all want from me?" She whispered before she started sobbing. Her eyes still closed, she started crying and letting all her pain and frustration out, when she felt something moving behind her and before she could react, a gloved hand covered her mouth and a really cold arm wrapped around her waist from behind, pushing her hard against a strong chest.

Her eyes widened in terror as she felt the man leaning closer before whispering in her ear

_"Who the hell are you"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And... Any ideas on who could be Poli's brother?? Huh? You wouldn't believe it hahaha
> 
> I hope you enjoyed and since I'm finishing my finals (and my whole career wtf) next week, you may expect a new chapter real soon.
> 
> Thank you for reading xxx

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will probably Bucky's back story, though we all know what happened to kicked puppy eyes Barnes ;-; 
> 
> They should be seeing each other by the third chapter. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!! I am very excited to see how far my creativity will take me xx


End file.
